


The Storm Will Pass

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is terrified of thunderstorms, but he's not about to tell anyone that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm Will Pass

CRASH! 

Brendon jumped at the sound of the storm outside. He wouldn't go as far as to say he was afraid of storms, but he totally was, just please don't tell any of his friends, he'd seem like a baby. He had somehow managed to keep his fear hidden from his friends, which was a miracle, since they were together most of the time. Thunderstorms liked to happen at the worst times, too, sometimes they gave no warning. When they struck late at night, he could hide under the covers of his bunk or the bed of the hotel they were in, those were no problem. Well, sometimes he could swear he heard someone moving around, also awake, possibly woken up from the small sounds Brendon couldn't quite contain. But no one had ever said anything, so he assumed he was good. Sometimes they happened during a show, but with the instruments and his own voice sounding loudly, he usually barely noticed. During the day, when they were on the bus, Brendon made sure he conveniently disappeared to the bathroom or his bunk. He had everything down perfectly. 

For some reason, that night in the hotel, the storm got to him even worse than it usually did. There was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep, so he curled up as small as he could against the headboard of the bed, and surrounded himself with fluffy pillows and blankets. He arranged them so he could pop his head out if need be. 

CRACK! 

Shivers ran down Brendon's back at the sound of a branch hitting the window. Terrified, cloudy thoughts of his possible death fogged up his mind. He had to remind himself that it would be very hard for a storm to kill him when he was inside, nice and safe. That didn't really help though. 

"Shit," a tired voice from the other bed in the room muttered. Brendon popped his head out of his fort to see Ryan sitting up on his bed. The room was dark, so Brendon could only see the outline of his friend's thin frame, but when the lightning struck, he caught a quick glimpse of his face, which sowed that he was frustrated and tired. Brendon had to try his best not to jump at every little sound from outside. No one had ever caught him in the middle of a storm, they usually slept right through it, so all of his ways of keeping his secret were ruined. He just had to hope for the best. 

"The storm keeping you awake, too?" Ryan said, softly, the only soft sound to be heard in the mist of the storm. 

Brendon nodded, not trusting himself to speak. It only occurred to him after he did it that Ryan might not be able to see it. 

Ryan didn't say anything immediately, and they sat in the not so quiet hotel room. 

"Well, since we're both awake and sleep is out of the question, I guess we should sneak around the hotel," Ryan offered. 

"Really?" Brendon asked. Ryan would usually be the one telling Brendon not to do something like that. 

"Why not. It can distract us from the fact that we're not sleeping." 

Brendon crawled out of him blankets and stood up, checking himself to make sure there were no visible signs that he was terrified. 

Ryan walked by him, to the door, and Brendon followed. The hallway was lighted, and slightly more quiet than the room, and both things were a significant improvement. 

Ryan looked both directions of the hallway, before heading the direction of the main lobby. Brendon followed, but not without questions, "What are we doing? Where are we going?" 

"Don't know. We're just looking for something to keep us occupied, I guess," Ryan answered. 

Brendon nodded, and looked around the hallway they were walking down. Most hotels were more or less the same, but he had always been fond of them. He liked the thought of them, a whole bunch of rooms where people could stay for a night, then never come back. At this point, the storm was nothing but background noise. 

They reached the end of the hallway, and the main lobby. Instead of walking into it like Brendon thought they would, Ryan pulled him back behind some furniture and a plant. 

"Why are we-" Brendon started to ask, but was interrupted by Ryan's hand over his mouth. 

"Think of it as we're spies," Ryan suggested, which Brendon nodded excitedly at. This was getting more and more interesting. 

Since it was so late, there were only two people working in the lobby, and they weren't really working much, they were just chatting. 

"Where do you think William and Gabe went?" The female employee asked. 

"I don't know, who even knows with them. They probably got lost," the other answered. 

They talked like that for awhile, not really saying much of anything, and some of the excitement started to wear off of Brendon. 

Ryan evidently noticed this because he said, "We should go try to find those two employees they were just talking about. Just something to keep us occupied." 

It seemed like a strange thing to do, but Brendon didn't really mind. "Let's do it." 

They walked out from behind the furniture and back down their hallway. 

"I bet they went upstairs," Brendon guessed. 

The hotel had five floors, and it proved to be a lot harder to find people in it then they thought it would be. It also didn't help that they had no idea who they were looking for. All they knew was that they were probably two guys in hotel uniforms. 

"Elevators are so cool, I wanna know who even thought of them. How would you even do that? Stairs are too much work, I want a room that moves," Brendon wondered allowed.   
Ryan chuckled and looked around the elevator. "I guess it does seem strange when you think of it that way." 

"No, really, I bet there were some drugs involved, I would actually-" Brendon trailed off when the elevator stopped, and opened to reveal two boys, making out pretty heavily in front of the elevator. 

Ryan and Brendon stared, not quite sure how to handle the situation. If Brendon was telling the truth, he stared more because it was a pretty good show. Not to be a perv or anything, but it was right there in front of him, and the boys were fairly good looking. 

Ryan nudged Brendon with his shoulder, "Wasn't expecting to see that." 

The boys pulled away from each other at the voice, shocked, and not really embarrassed at all. 

There was a stare down going on for a few seconds, before Brendon broke it by saying, "I'd bet ten bucks that you're William and Gabe. That's cool, can I get a job here? Although, if I'm going to be like you guys, I guess Ryan would have to work here too. Are you up for that, Ry?" 

Ryan laughed at that, and soon the other boys joined in. One of the workers, the slightly taller, darker skinned one, asked, "So you guys aren't going to report us or anything?" 

"Hell no," Brendon responded. "You've been our entertainment for the night. We've been looking for you, because we heard the other employees talking about you downstairs and we needed something to do. You probably have more reason to report us. I don't know who you'd report us to, but, you know." 

"Nah, it's good. We should probably get back to work anyways. It's not like much is happening, but you can only disappear for so long before you get fired." The taller one said again. 

They all shared an elevator down, and they got along extremely well, for being strangers who met in a weird situation. 

"Well, nice meeting you," William said to Brendon and Ryan as they got to the bottom floor. 

Ryan nodded back, and then William and Gabe left, to go back to their jobs, which from their observations earlier, was sitting around doing nothing. 

Brendon wasn't quite ready to go back to their room, to hear the dreadful thunderstorm again, so he suggested they just ride around in the elevator for a bit longer. "It's not like we get the chance to do this often, you know?" 

Ryan, amazingly enough, agreed, and they took the elevator up to the top floor. Up there, they found a couch, sat in front of a big window. Brendon could see the storm, up close and personal, and he was terrified. He followed Ryan to the couch anyways, not wanting him to find out about his ridiculous fear. 

Every time there was even the slightest loud sound, Brendon twitched, hopefully not noticeable to Ryan. It was to the point where it was almost unbearable before Ryan turned to him and whispered, "Hey." 

Brendon took a deep breath and echoed, "Hey." 

BANG! 

Brendon flinched at that, and since he and Ryan were staring straight at each other, he was sure Ryan saw. 

Ryan simply said, "It's okay," and moved in towards Brendon. 

His hand curled around the back of Brendon's neck and pulled him in closer. Brendon could feel Ryan's breath softly against his cheek, and it pulled him further in, until he pressed his lips softly against his friends. Brendon's thoughts of, he totally knows about my fear of storms, and, wow, this is going to be awkward tomorrow, disappeared completely. He focused on Ryan, and his lips moving slightly against his own. 

Brendon's hands moved seemingly of their own accord to Ryan's hips, pulling him even closer. 

Ryan had a calming effect on Brendon, he always had, and now, when he was solely focused on Ryan, that was taken to an even greater extent. The occasional bangs and crashes of the storm barely fazed Brendon when he was surrounded by Ryan. HE focused on the feel of Ryan's lips, of his body pressed close to his own, and when they pulled apart for air, his soft breaths and the pleased look on his face. 

"I think William and Gabe had this whole thing figured out. We should really thank them," Brendon said. 

"I think you're right," Ryan agreed. Instead of kissing again, Ryan pushed Brendon to the arm of the couch and curled up beside him, partially on top of him, softly whispering words in his ear. He wasn't saying anything in particular, just filling Brendon's head with his voice, calming him even more. 

Before Ryan's calming affect could work too well and send Brendon to sleep, they made it back to their hotel room. Brendon immediately laid down on his own bed, and held out his arms in invitation to Ryan. The storms didn't bother Brendon again that night, not with Ryan there to help him. 

 

  
After the storm, things were different, as it went most of the time. Neither Ryan or Brendon talked about what had happened, although they both knew they needed to. Brendon's excuse in his head was that they didn't have a good time to talk about it, not when they were on tour and always surrounded by people. 

To Brendon's dismay, another storm hit as they were driving to the next venue. He was up and nearly running to his bunk at the first sound of thunder. Jon and Spencer thought nothing of it, they just brushed it off as Brendon being Brendon, but Ryan knew better. He waited a few minutes before excusing himself back to the bunks. 

Brendon was curled in the corner of his bunk, hiding behind his blanket and pillow, trying to block out the storm. He didn't even notice someone else was with him until the blanket was lifter up and another body joined his own. 

"Hey, hey, Bren, it's okay, come here," Ryan soothed, pulling Brendon into his arms. "You really don't like storms, do you?" 

"They terrify me," Brendon admitted. "I know, I'm a baby." 

Ryan raised his hand to Brendon's hair and ran it through it, hopefully in a calming manner. "No, no, you're not. We're all afraid of something. One time I almost made Spencer piss his pants by saying there was a snake on the ground. It's fine." 

Ryan stayed with Brendon through the remainder of the storm, like he had the night in the hotel. Once it was over, Brendon decided it was the right time to bring up another subject. "You know at the hotel, on the couch? Are we like... something?" 

Instead of saying anything, Ryan leaned forward and pushed his lips to Brendon's once more, his tongue flicking out at Brendon's lips before pulling away. "I don't know, are we?" Ryan asked with a grin. 

"I guess so," Brendon replied, "Especially if you're going to keep doing that." 

Both boys smiled at each other, staying in the bunk a bit longer, even though the storm was long gone. 

"Can I be the one to tell Spencer and Jon, please Ryan? Please? I just want to see the looks on their faces, they'll probably be completely surprised," Brendon begged. 

"I don't know, maybe we should just act normal, then start making out heavily in the middle of lunch. That'd surprise them even more." 

"I guess you have a point. What if they think we're joking though?" 

They continued on like that for awhile, completely happy now that they had figured things out and the storm had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm sorry, I completely disappeared for awhile, I'm sorry. Part of that was from school, part was from just general laziness and lack of motivation. Anyways, this is me saying I'm back and hopefully writing more and better than ever. If you're reading Enslaved, Not Inferior, I'll start updating that again as soon as possible. It's summer break now, so I'll have plenty of time to write and all that stuff. I'm excited!


End file.
